lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
The Birthday/Стенограмма
* Iris: Being adopted can sometimes be a strange thing. I mean , even though Aunt Ellen has given me all the love and support I could ask for, there have still been times in my life when I've wished I could see my real parents again more than anything in the world... * Aunt Ellen: Iris, honey, could you get that? * Iris: I'm coming! * Iris: Yes? Hmm? Huh? before picking up the box and reads the note "To Iris, from your number one fan." Thank you, number one fan! * Mephisto and Praxina: while hiding behind Aunt Ellen's car. * Iris: Gasp Beautiful! * Aunt Ellen: I hope that's not a present for my birthday... * Iris: It's not! You know I would get you something way nicer. * Aunt Ellen: Iris, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate this year. * Iris: Hmm. * Aunt Ellen: I found this. * Iris: That's the reason? A hair? * Aunt Ellen: A gray hair! I'm getting old. * Iris: Gasps You're not too old to me! Besides, you could be 300 years old and I'd still would love you the same. * Aunt Ellen: Aw, that's so sweet. But please, no birthday presents this year. You are the best gift I ever got. * Iris: Aw. Hmm. * Iris: "Hey there. The stars out in the sky. Like a rocket we can fly. We're standing by each other yeah. Hey there. off-key "No matter what we do. We'll make it through..." * Talia: Iris! * Iris: Sorry. I guess I'm having a hard time concentrating. My Aunt Ellen is sad about turning 50. * Auriana: She's got years ahead of her! My grandma's 243 years old. She loves to dance and sing and play pinochle... * Iris: Um, humans don't live that long. * Auriana: They don't? Obviously I made a big mistake in my Earth-year calculations. * Talia: Very big. How can we help? * Auriana: I know, I know! Throw her a party! With cake and decorations, and the ceremonial racing of the Sektrav against the Celemontix and... * Iris: That's a great idea! * Auriana: Okay, then... You need a theme! Hmm... What's the theme? * Iris: Hmm... What about Hawaiian Fantasy? * Auriana: "Aloha. It's good to know ya!" * Talia: Giggles * Iris: Hmm. Grass skirts are itchy. How about a Western theme? * Auriana: Yee-haw! in a western accent. Oh, my belly still hurts where the pig bit me. Woo-hoo! * Talia: Laughs Really? * Auriana: Hmm. * Iris: How about sparkle? * Auriana: Sparkle! * Talia: Who can resist sparkle? * Auriana: Yay! Hug! when crashing onto Talia's crystal. * Talia: Let's not waste time on hugs. We have a party to plan! * Auriana: 'Kay. * Iris: Great! Let's hit the party store first thing in the morning! * Auriana: The party store! How many parties can we buy? * Talia: and facepalms herself. * Iris: Party planning 101 checklist. I've invited the guests, ordered the food, now we just have to buy all this stuff tomorrow. This party's gonna have so much sparkle, Aunt Ellen's gonna need to wear sunglasses. Huh? I'll go to sleep right... After... I... * Amaru: Huh? * The princesses: Gasps * Young boy: while playing his toy cars * Iris: Crystal Lente! * Young boy's mother: Jimmy? Jimmy! * Iris: He's fine! * Jimmy: Tower go boom! * Jimmy's mother: Ooh, Jimmy! I don't know how to thank you. * Iris: Just glad to help. * Iris: and wakes up It was just a dream. * Amaru: Huh? * Iris: It felt so real. Hmm... Laughs * Auriana: Whoo-hoo! S-A-L-E! My favorite letters! Come on, look! * Iris: Giggles Those are for wedding cakes, not birthdays... * Auriana: Huh? Oh, but they're so cute! And they're on sale. A good deal is a good deal! * Iris: Okay, let's see. Sparkly pink confetti... * Iris and Talia: Hmm? * The princesses: Gasps * Jimmy: while playing his toy cars * Iris: Crystal Lente! * Jimmy's mother: Jimmy? Jimmy! * Iris: He's fine! * Jimmy: Tower go boom! * Jimmy's mother: Ooh, Jimmy! I don't know how to thank you. * Iris: Just glad to help. Mmm.. * Auriana: Wow, that was amazing! * Talia: You acted very quickly, Iris. Good catch. * Iris: This exact thing happened in my dream last night. * Auriana: Which part? * Iris: All of it! We were here, shopping, and that display fell over, and I saved the boy. * Auriana: You can see the future! * Iris: Can I? * Talia: Hmm? No one can see the future. It's just a coincidence. * Iris: This is a pretty dramatic coincidence. * Auriana: Gasps Have you had any dreams about me and that cute boy? * Iris and Talia: Laughs * Gramorr: Well? Did it work? * Mephisto: "Tower go boom!" Laughs * Praxina: Scoffs What my brother is "trying to say" is, yes. * Gramorr: Very good. Once she is in our grasp, I will make her bend to our will. * Praxina: Your evil is thrilling, master! * Gramorr: before his eyes flashes red * Iris: I think we bought half the store. * Aunt Ellen: Iris, do you… What’s going on here? * Talia and Auriana: nervously * Iris: Uh… Nothing! Boring stuff! Here, let’s get some fresh air. * Aunt Ellen: If it’s boring, why are you dragging me out of the house? * Iris: ‘Cause it’s a surprise! * Aunt Ellen: Hmm. A boring surprise party? * Iris: Oh, okay. I guess I wasn’t keeping the secret very well. * Aunt Ellen: Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. * Iris: You’re not mad? * Aunt Ellen: No, I’m not. * Iris: Great! But you still can’t come into the living room until it’s all ready. * Aunt Ellen: Fair enough. * Iris: You know what? I think this party has already made her feel better… Uh-oh. Gasps * Talia: Sighs I blame myself. I left her alone for five minutes and she did this. * Auriana: after blowing up a balloon Yeah! I took all your holiday decorations out of the hall closet and I put them up! * Iris: You know what? It’s not traditional, but it could work! * Talia: Huh? * Iris: If we lose the witch, and maybe one or two other things, we’ll be super sparkly! * Talia: in content * Iris: Sighs I want to write her a song, but there’s still so much to do! * Auriana: Why don’t you go work on your song and let us put up the decorations? * Iris: Really? * Auriana: Really. Next to fighting evil, decorating is my favorite thing to do. * Iris: Gasps * Talia: Don’t worry. I’ll supervise this time. * Iris: Hmm. * Iris: Hmm. This needs work. music box begins to play * Iris: Why am I so tired? asleep on the table and snores * Amaru: Gasps * Iris: Mmm… gasps flash of light appears from the gem * Iris: Gasps * Iris’ Mother/Queen of Ephedia: Hello, Iris, We’ve been waiting for you. * Iris: Mom? Dad? * Iris: up and gasps * Iris: Guys, I had another dream! * Talia: Huh? * Iris: I saw my parents! They’re here. In an old house in town. * Talia: Iris, it’s just a dream. * Iris: But it was real. Let’s go! * Auriana: What about the party? People are gonna be arriving! * Iris: Sighs * Aunt Ellen: This doesn’t look boring… * The princesses: Gasping * Aunt Ellen: It looks like a party! It looks like a whole bunch of parties smushed into one. This might be the most unique, one of a kind, not boring birthday party ever! * Auriana: Why don’t we put the cupcakes out first? * Talia: Because you’re supposed to eat them after the salty food, not before. I read all about it in a magazine. * Auriana: Ooh. Yes, we should definitely do what it says. * Amaru: approvingly * Iris: I agree, Amaru. I think we’re ready. Hmm… * Amaru: Chirps * Iris: It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about my dream. * Amaru: Uh… Um… * Iris: I bet I could go and at least see them and be back before anyone even misses me. * Amaru: Groans * Iris: Huh? * Amaru: his head * Iris: Sighs Hmm… * Amaru: worriedly rings * Auriana: Huh? Iris! The guests are here! Mmmm. Iris? * Amaru: and chirps * Auriana: She went to find her parents? * Talia: We have to find out where. * Iris: That’s it. * Praxina: Welcome, Iris. * Iris: Gasps * Praxina: We have someone who wants to speak to you. * Mephisto and Praxina: Laughs music box is rattling * Auriana: Gasps * Talia: Do you see anything suspicious? Perhaps I should conjure a spell to try... * Auriana: "Dear Diary, today is Aunt Ellen's birthday..." * Talia: Auriana! You shouldn't read that! * Auriana: I'm looking for clues! reading the diary. "Dear Diary, today I got a gift- * Talia: subtly * Auriana: "From my number one fan." * Talia: Wait, what gift? * Auriana: "A beautiful music box." * Talia: Hmm. * Amaru: after finding the music box. * Auriana: Gasps * Talia: after the music box flashed from contact music box begins to play music. * Amaru: at the music box. * Auriana: Those are dream crystals. * Talia: This wasn't sent to Iris by a fan. Which means... * Auriana: Mmm. * Talia and Auriana: when something popped up from the music box. * Lil' Box Monster: Squeaks * Talia and Auriana: Crystal Gelacio! * Auriana: Now, tell us where Iris is! * Talia: Better yet, show us. Crystal Veritus! * Mephisto: Look what we caught for you, Your Big Bad Worshipfulness! * Gramorr: Laughs * Iris: Gasps You tricked me! * Gramorr: Yes. It wasn't too difficult. * Iris: You think you can get away with what you've done to Ephedia, but you won't. I'll stop you. * Gramorr: Laughs So you say. However, if you ever want to see your parents again, perhaps we could make a little deal. Work for me and your parents will be free. * Iris: Gasps * Gramorr: Continue to fight me, and the outcome is not so sweet. * Iris: I know how bad you are. * Gramorr: See for yourself. The decision is yours. * Talia: Don't believe him! It's a trick! Crystempactus! * Mephisto and Praxina: from the blast * Iris: Grunts No! Wait! * Mephisto and Praxina: before teleporting * Iris and Auriana: Gasps * Praxina: How was your chat with Mommy and Daddy? * Iris: Over before it started. Like you. Iris, princess of Ephedia! * Auriana: Auriana, princess of Volta! * Talia: Talia, princess of Xeris! * Mephisto and Praxina: grunting * Iris: Crystal Colidum! * Praxina: Grunting * Mephisto: Woah! We were just trying to do you a favor! * Iris: Do me a favor and get lost! * Mephisto: before teleporting at a distance Hey! I just thought it was too bad you didn't get to see your parents. mischievously No need to get touchy. Telenoc! * Iris: Screams * Mephisto: Telanoc! * Iris: Grunts * Praxina: Good distraction, brother. Aterodere! * The Princesses: Gasps * Talia: Woah! * Auriana: Crystarmum! * Aunt Ellen: after nearly crashing onto a man Have you seen Iris? Or he girls? * The man: his head Mmm. * Big Box Monster: Growls * Talia: Crystal Offensio! * Mephisto and Praxina: before teleporting * Mephisto: to see the Big Box Monster on the ground after reappearing * Mephisto and Praxina: Mmm? * Talia: Xeris! * Auriana: Volta! * Iris: Ephedia! * The Princesses: Crystal Luxtra! * Mephisto and Praxina: before teleporting away * Iris: Sorry for freeing out at you back there. * Auriana: Mmm. * Iris: It's just, Gramorr said he was going to let me talk to my parents. * Talia: Iris, I'm sorry to say this, but it was probably a trick. * Auriana: Yeah, there's no way to prove it was really them. * Iris: You're right. He tried to trick me into working for him. I just wanted to see my parents. * Auriana: Hmm. The truth is, the only real parent I've ever know is at the birthday party I threw for her! Without me! * Aunt Ellen: Bye. Thank you for coming. Mmm? Ellen hears music playing at the other side of her house. She walks over there to see glowing lights. * Aunt Ellen: Oh! * Iris: "Let's have a good time. When things get tough we are better when together. Come rain or shine we'll be always friends forever. When things go wrong we rely on one another. We won't give up 'cause we always got each other." * Aunt Ellen before laughing and give Iris a hug. * Iris: "BFF friendship never e-ends." I'm sorry I missed your party * Aunt Ellen: Laughs Don't worry. We can do it again next year. * Auriana: Hugs? * Talia: Ugh. I guess it's okay. Just this once. * Amaru: Chirps * Talia: Gasps * Auriana: Weee! * Iris: Laughs * The Princesses and Aunt Ellen: together * Iris: I know that someday, once we have restored the crown of Ephedia, that I'll see my real mother and father again. I can't imagine how that'll feel. Then again, maybe I can. Maybe it'll feel just like it does when Aunt Ellen hugs me and tells me that I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to her. Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы для 1 сезона